Ranks of Operations
Ranks of Operations Here will be detailed the Rank structure of the Operations section of HA - these ranks are division-independent, and apply in the same way to both sides. More details and the specific ranks below. Notes: In HRSDL, could you add the DST (Developmental Study and Testing) tab to HRSDL? Thank you.Kirdneh (talk) 01:44, October 18, 2012 (UTC) This section is for Operations; keep discussion relating to that side of HA, thanks. -Swiftamena Enlisted Force Structure Insignia Insignias are used in ha's forum after peoples nickname to show up their rank. They would also be used in game, if there is reasonable way to do it. Picture above shows insignias in order and grouping they are presented below. Junior Enlisted Training is the number one priority of all personnel comprising the junior enlisted tier of the enlisted force structure. It is within this tier that developing new members acquire the training, skills, and prerequisite experience required to advance to the NCO ranks. Personal responsibility will increase commensurate with rank. The highest rank attained while in the junior enlisted tier, Corporal, is a perfunctory introduction to group leadership. Cpls will be expected to lead their fellow junior enlisted personnel, and are the most readily accepted candidates for NCO promotion. Grade Listing E-1 Private E-2 Private First Class E-3 Lance Corporal E-4 Corporal NCO The foundation of any military force, the NCOs (NCO - non-commissioned officer) form the all-important core of the workforce on and off the field. As NCOs continue to advance their combat competency, technical and supervisory experience, these individuals mark the transition from workforce to leadership force. Personal and group responsibility will increase commensurate with rank. The highest rank attained while in the NCO tier, TSgt, demonstrates a level of competence and standards of leadership. Supervisory roles include training and a direct line of responsibility over subordinates placed under their supervision. Grade Listing E-5 Staff Sergeant E-6 Talon Sergeant Senior NCO At the higher levels of the enlisted force structure, Senior NCOs are expected to demonstrate a mastery of their skill sets, an exemplary standard of conduct and an advanced capacity to effectively lead and manage resources made available to them. Senior NCOs will lead sections or subunits commensurate with rank. The highest rank attained while in the Senior NCO tier, First Sergeant, is of special significance. The First Sergeant acts as the bridge and voice of the Enlisted personnel corps, responsible for monitoring the welfare and proficiency of their subordinates, and directing the needs and concerns directly to command staff. Grade Listing E-7 Master Sergeant E-8 Senior Master Sergeant E-9 Chief Master Sergeant E-10 First Sergeant Warrant Officer Warrant Officers have demonstrated their prowess as proven soldiers. It is in the Officers' Training Academy where they prove themselves as leaders. Warrant Officers are expected to apply the lessons they have learned and the discipline they have instilled during their enlistment and carry those experiences with them throughout their transition from the enlisted tier to the officers' tier. The highest rank attained while in the Warrant Officer tier, Chief Warrant Officer, is awarded upon graduation from Officers' Training Academy and demonstrates both their established, proven record of service and their personal and professional readiness to utilize those skills in the leadership capacity. Chief Warrant Officer signifies eligibility for a commission as an officer of Herobrine's Army. Grade Listing W-1 Warrant Officer W-2 Chief Warrant Officer Comissioned Officer Force Structure Unit Grade Officer Tasked with critical programs of sustaining the force, supporting the force, and training the force, the Unit Grade Officer is expected to lead and inspire others as they mark the beginning of their commissioned career path. Unit Grade Officers, as with any profession of arms, are expected to quickly and soundly bring their experience and learned judgement into any situation, be they tasked with making battlefield decisions at the tactical level, or organizing training and support priorities tailored to the needs of their unit. The highest rank achieved as a Unit Grade Officer, Captain, denotes an extremely advanced level of personal discipline, bearing and adaptability. The Captain is a prescient leader who supports the directives of his or her higher command by facilitating that leadership link down the chain as specialized unit and training unit commanders. They have proven themselves to be promising candidates for higher command. Grade Listing O-1 Second Lieutenant O-2 First Lieutenant O-3 Captain Field Grade Officer The Field Grade Officer represents the commensurate knowledge, skill and prowess required to lead and manage an armed fighting force. Field Grade Officers are expected to understand and demonstrate a mastery of warfare within their respective areas of expertise - Fleet or Aerospace. To advance as a Field Grade Officer, one must show personal initiative, a desire to command and the intelligence to know when one has gone too far with either. They must stand at the forefront of their commands as an example unto others and understand that they represent the senior leadership with a level of professionalism and personal conduct above reproach. The highest rank attained in the Field Grade Officer tier, Colonel, is a highly respected and time honored position which demonstrates a leader who not only understands the needs of the combat mission, but the needs of the soldiers under his or her command. Colonels do not settle with merely meeting the standards - they exceed them, and have proven their key capability in adapting their summate expertise into long term strategic goals in comparison to the bigger picture. Grade Listing O-4 Major O-5 Lieutenant Colonel O-6 Colonel Command Officer The ‘pinnacle of leadership achievement’ best describes the Commandant Officer tier. The most senior leaders, men and/or women who consistently embody the traditions of the military corps, who conduct themselves with honor, integrity and valor and who have understood the mantle of leadership means to serve others, become Commandants. Ever present in every belief is an unfailing adherence to the core values and the importance stressed upon integrating the core values into every facet of the group, from all decision-making processes to maintaining the highest marks of personal and professional achievement. The highest rank achieved as a Commanding Officer, Commandant-Major, does not actually apply. Herobrine himself exists outside the rank structure. Instead, the rank structure stops at Commandant, and Commandant-Major remains empty. Grade Listing O-7 Vice Commandant O-8 Commandant O-9 Commandant-Major